To Change Everything
by SiphonicVirus
Summary: One night stand with a man she barely knew… without protection. When she becomes attracted to him, will love bloom between the two? Or will it crash down and burn in the pits of hell? SUMMARY CHANGED
1. Chapter 1

Title: To Change Everything

Rating: M

Genres: Romance & Drama

Ages:

Rin:22

Sesshomaru:26 (Human age is age is around 500-700 Years old..)

Inuyasha:24 (Human age is age is around 400-600)

Kagome:23

Naraku:32

Sango:24

Miroku:24

This is the ages so far! Might be moree to come! x3

Summary:

Rin works at a Club...A Strip club!Rin meets a guy there while doing one of her acts!But she is only there for one thing...the money...But could this one guy change everything...? RinXSesshomaru Read&Review!

Chapter 1 The Meeting

Rin's POV

"Bye,Kags!Ill come get you tomorrow so we can hang out!" I shouted behind me, strutting over to my Chevy Cavalier

"'Kay,Bye Rin!"She shouted back,leaving to her own car

I'm Rin Mari! I'm a 22 year old girl with a average height of a grade 7',5'3 if your wondering!I have chestnut brown hair with brown parents died when I was 14...they died in a car crash..Ever since that day I try to live life normally but its pretty hard to do when you don't have your parents around to help you threw my mom always told me "Keep your head high and don't let ANYTHING keep you down!" I started believing that and never forgot it.. I look up overhead to the clouded Sky's full of black rain clouds.'Its gonna rain, I better get home before I get stuck in it..'I thought and ran to my car forgetting everything about into the car, and putting the keys into the car.I put my hands up to my face and breathed my breath on them to keep them about 10-15 minutes of waiting for the car to warm up I headed into the drive way I turn off the car,I jumped out and ran inside the building. I walk to the Elevator,press the button and wait for it to come to the main floor. I walk inside and press floor 3,the little 'ding' sound came and the doors open,running over to my apartment door and unlocking it.I open the door and go inside,locking the door behind me.I sigh walking over to my room, removing my clothing and grabbed a towel from the hall to the Bathroom and turning on the shower on warm,not to hot to burn me and not too cold to freeze my ass off.I jump into the shower,rinse my hair with water then grab the bottle of shampoo putting a quarter size in my it in my hair and mixing it around then rinsed again before grabbing the bottle of conditioner and put the same amount as before in my that into my hair too,I rinse get the body wash and run it down my body and then rinsing my body.I turn off the water and get out of the shower,grabbing my towel I go to my room to get changed.  
I pull open the the closet and grab a pair of panties and bra that were purple with white pok-dots,a pair of white loose fitting shorts an a black tank top.I pull my panties on an the shorts,I clip my bra together and yank on the black tank top.I make it over to my bed and throw the covers over to one side ready to go to bed when my cell rang and started playing Electric by Shawn Desman.I run over and grab my phone and check the Caller ID: Naraku Namida. I press 'talk' and answer it.

"Yes Naraku?" I ask while making my way back to my room

"Rin I'm gonna need you to work tomorrow,Lana called in sick and isn't able to come tomorrow"

"'Kay, Ill make sure ta be there" I chirped

"Good,See you tomorrow night"After that I pressed 'end' on my phone and crawled into bed for a goods night sleep.

Morning 11:20 AM

I walk up,sunshine coming threw my window,I smile at the sunshine and stretch.I look over beside me and grab my cell and go threw my contacts I find Kagome and Press ok button and text Kagome.

'Kagome I cant hang out today' I pressed send a couple of minutes later she sends back

'Why?What Happened?'

'Nothing I have ta work,Naraku called me last night when I got home saying Lana cant make it'I said

'Ohh Okayy We can hang out tomorrow then?' She replied 'Yeahh we hang out tomorrow x3'

'Kayy,Byye Rin'

'Byee Kags'

I place my phone down an walk over to my closet and look threw my clothes,I see a pair of neon blue skinnys, with a white tank top, and a black little over coat I decided to wear that for today.I remove the clothes I was wearing and put on the ones I picked out for today. I didn't have to find a outfit for tonight because Naraku held all of the outfits,makeup,shoes that kind of stuff at the now Ill clean up the apartment and listen to music,once I'm done Ill head for the Club.

Later That Evening 6:37 PM

I finish cleaning about a hour ago and I did other stuff while I wait for my time to work,Soon I notice the time and panic.I run to get my car keys,my coat and my high heels I walk down stairs and head for my car,I get there and get in putting the key in the slot and starting the car.I pull out of the drive way,headed to the club.  
_

Sesshomaru's POV

I stare at the clock on the wall and wonder what to do.'Its 6:45 In the evening what could I do..?'I suddenly hear 'Hey Baby Girl what you doin tonight,I wanna see what you got in store, Hey Baby' I take out my phone,an look at the caller ID that said: Inuyasha Taisho.I sigh a annoyed Sigh and answer my cell phone.

"Hello.."I talked into the phone annoyed

"Whats wrong now,grumpy?That chick from the club not good at sex, and you kicked her out and now your sad Cuz you dont have a sex buddie?" I heard Inuyasha Chuckle on the other end of the phone,He was really starting to piss me off...Not like that wasn't normal

"Shut up Inuyasha... Is that all you called me for..?" I grumbled,Knowing he was right..

"No,That's not why I called you but dang I should of thought of that before!But anyways I called you ta see if you wanna go to the strip joint tonight?I hear that Rin Mari is Comein in for one of the sick strippers and I have ta say she damn sexy!" He spoke threw the phone,sounding excited.'I did hear that girl is mighty fine on a pole..' I thought,disgusted of my dirty thoughts 'Maybe I could go?'

"So,Dude you wanna go?" Inuyasha asked again braking my thoughts

"Uhh,Sure come and get me an we'll go" I said

"Kay you better be ready" I spoke a yes,and clicked the end button.I walk to my room an Look for some clothes to wear.I find some dark blue baggy pants,a white wife beater and a pair of black and red shoes to go with it.I walk down the stairs, grab my phone, put it in my pocket and also grab my black sweater, I walk out of the house to see Inuyasha there waiting for me ready to go.I run over to the car and jumped in.

"Ready to go?" He asked,I just nodded as he screached the tires on the ground and drove out of the drive way and raced down the street.  
_

Rins POV

I get to the club,park the car,take the keys out and go to entrance of the club,The club was called Night Like This.I walk inside and go to the staff area and get my dress/makeup artist,Sango to do my make-up and clothes.

"Hey Sango!"I yelled out to her

"Yes,Miss Mari?" I turn around and see a girl about 3 inches taller then me so she would be around 5'6,She had dark brown wavy hair that was in a high pony tail,She was wearing a tight fitting skirt and a blouse,that showed all her curves just right.

"Sango,Could you help me pick out a outfit for tonight's act?"I asked politely

"Of course Miss Mari, Right this way" Sango leaded me the way to the dressing room to find a outfit for tonight.

"How about this one?"She asked pointing at one of the one she was pointing out was a Short strapless pink dress with black lace on the edges,It had black netting for my legs and some for my hands,but the fingers would be cut off,Plus it had a little top hat that was all pink with black lace covering the was also a pair of black high heels that would lace up to my knee.

"Its perfect!" I squealed

"Its brand new Naraku was looking at it a few weeks ago and it reminded him of you" She said looking from her clipboard to me.

"He's soo sweet! I love it!"

"Okay Miss Mari What would you like your hair like?"

"Hmm,Curled at the bottoms of my hair?Could you do that?"

"Certainly" She said smiling at grabbed the outfit from one of the racks and I put it fit perfectly,Showing all of my curves just right.I walk over to were Sango was and took off the little top hat so she could do my took the curling Iron and curled the bottoms of my she finished and did my she was all done she put the little top hat back on my head softly not messing up my hair.

I turn around to see Kagome in the same outfit as me just hers was blue.I squealed , Running up to her and giving her a big hug.

"What are you doing here!"

"I didn't want to be by myself all night tonight so I wanted to come and be with you tonight so you wouldn't be alone" She replied

"Awwwe,you didn't need to do that!"

"Naa I wanted to!Anyway we'll have fun tonight alright" I nodded,smiling.

Sesshomaru's POV

We parked the car,Jumped out and walk into the club.I look from side to side,and walk to the seats, I went to one with 2 red comfy chairs and a little table to place drinks.I slouched down on the chair and look beside me,Inuyasha sitting there waiting.I look forward and see a guy with long black oily hair,he was wearing black jeans and a white T-shirt and black Nike's.

"Good Evening everyone, I'm Naraku as you all know and for people who are new here, now you know is going to be 7 girls coming out tonight,They will pick the one of you guys to spend the night with them,Its our gift to you for coming here,but its there choose not yours so you can decline if you don't want to,or accept but that's later on this evening"Naraku spoke to the the people in the club there we're like 23 guys out around here waiting to see the show.I look up and see the curtains slowly open up and then a girl with a Short pink strapless dress with black lace on the edges,she had a pair black netted leggings and also some for her hands but the fingers were cut off and it showed her long thin was a little top hat that was clipped into her slightly curled hair,Plus she had black high heels that laced up to her and a girl in the same outfit just in blue,came out walked over to the tables and started dancing on I look back and the other 5 girls come out and started on the poles that were around the my eyes were on a curtain petite girl in a short strapless pink dress.I look at the way her hips moved to the song and the way her ass went down fast and then came up slowly.  
I was getting horny over a human,that never happened when I had sex, I would have a one night stand and that would be it,I would never get horny over those girls but with her...She was driving me way she danced the way she was biting her lip the way her hands glided down her body...Everything...Everything she did...drives me crazy about her.I didn't even know her..'Quit it!This Sesshomaru does not get horny over some human girl!

"Inuyasha.."I whispered

"Yeah..?" He replied,Staring at the girl in the blue.

"Who's the girl with the pink dress..."My voice trailed on,as I felt a gentle hand glide up my arm and to my shoulder and around to the other.  
I look behind me and see the same girl I had been talkin about,She smirked at comes in front of me and crawls onto my lap,her hands were placed on my chest,she moved her hands to my zipper on my sweater and slowly unzips it,While she planted kisses up my then takes off my sweater and use her hands to pin my hands to the arms of the leaned up to my ear and whispered..

"The girl in the pink dress..just so happens to be Rin Mari"She purred in my ear and giggled after pulling away.'Damn she hurd me..This cant be her..Is it?'I thought,She broke my thoughts by leaning in and placeing her forehead agencet stared into my amber eyes I look back into hers of course I knew what was gonna happen next...Shes just gonna tease me..What she did next surprised leaned forward and placed her soft lips on mine.

Rins POV

I hear Naraku start his speech a couple minutes later it ended,Table Dancer by Keshia Chante started playing and The curtains open and I see glowing golden eyes from the crowd of guys.I couldn't keep my eyes away as soon as I focus I see a guy with long silver/White hair with golden had some kind of markings on the sides of his face and his forehead,there we're two magenta stripes on each side of his face,and there was a blue crescent moon on his forehead,He also had pointy ears,He was demon I knew that for wore a pair of dark blue baggy pants,a White wife beater that was kind of visible because he didn't have his black sweater done up all the way.I look over at Kagome and smile at her.I turn to look back and see the same guy staring at me, I smirked slightly,'This is gonna be fun' I thought,biting my and Kagome walk over to a set of tables and jump up on them, swaying our hips to the song.I close my eyes letting the music seduce me,I drop down fast and then go slowly back up with my ass in the air.I look at the same guy that pulled any living person to look into his eyes, I see him turn his head to the person beside him,The person had the same golden eyes and the same long silver/white hair.'Hmm,there brothers by the looks of it.I look at where he was staring,His eyes lead right to Kagome.  
I giggled, and Whispered to her.."Oooh look over there!That guys staring at you Kagome!" I whispered, She only turned her head to me and I pointed him mouth went into a O shape.I giggled at her,I look back and jump down from the stage and strut my way over to where they were sitting.

"Inuyasha.."He whispered

"Yeah.."He replied still looking at Kagome, I hid my giggle by covering my mouth

"Whos the girl with the pink dress.."I run my hand gently up his arm,He stiffened,I ran it to his shoulder and around to the turned his head around to stare up at me,I smirk at him.I go in front of him,His eyes following my every move,I crawl onto his lap,place my hands on his chest and drag my hands down his shirt and down to the zipper of his sweater.I unzip it and slowly remove it from his arms,While I kiss up his neck.I grab his wrists and pin then to the arms of the chair,and lean up yo his ear whispering into it..

"The girl in the pink dress..just so happens to be Rin Mari.."I purred in a seducing way and giggled after.I pull back and place my forehead to his own I stared into his golden like eyes and he stared back into mine.I slowly move forward and place my lips softly to his.I felt him kiss back slowly coming back to reality,I remove my hands from his wrists and run my hands behind his head pulling us together even more.I rub my hips against his,making him growl onto my lips.I pull away,But right as I did I felt his lips clash back onto mine by his hands behind my head.I smirked at that.'I'm guessing hes liking this..?'I thought I giggled in my mind.I was gonna have fun with this..,I glided my tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance,I felt him open his mouth and his tongue darted out and began battling with were there for a minute and then I broke the kiss, didn't try to pull me back this time all he did was place his forehead on mine and stared into my eyes.I get my breath back and then turn my head looking for Kagome,I see her with the guy beside us,She was giving him a lap dance.I turn my head back to him.

"Whats your name..?" I asked him quietly

"The name's Sesshomaru"He smirked slightly,Not braking eye contact with me,I smiled down at him.

"..Sesshomaru...I like it"I smiled,He chuckled at me.

Sesshomaru POV

"I have ta go" She said Looking up at the stage,She shifted from my lap about to get up,But I pull her back by her waist, onto my lap, place my chin on her bare shoulder, and whispered into her ear..

"Before you go..Give me a lap dance.."I whispered softly into her ear making her arch her back,She turned her head slightly to the side and look me in the eye,Kind of glaring at me,I smirk at start kissing up her neck,She throws her head back and onto my shoulder with pleasure and I kiss up to her ear lobe,She moans in my ear making me growl,I lift her up and turn her to face me so she could give me a lap started grinding against my hips making me purr starts grinding faster and harder against me,I start to get hard and I could tell she notice because she gasped,and started going slower starting to tease me.'I cant believe this human girl is making me hard..This Sesshomaru does not get hard over one human girl..All the girls I was with were Demons Or Half Demons even though I detested Half Demons..'I thought,I place my hands on her hips stopping her from teasing me,I look up into her beautiful brown eyes ,I pull her down to me placing my lips to hers one last time before she left and I wouldn't get to see her for a long kissed back slowly,I pull away after a couple of seconds.

"See ya later,beautiful"I said with a smirk,standing up and placing her on the floor,She smiled up at me,and quickly turned on her heel and strutted back up to the stage,swaying her hips side to side while walking up there.I sigh and look at the floor 'Its only been a couple of seconds and I already miss her...Whats wrong with me..?'I thought questioningly.I was pissed..

Rins POV

I walk away from him swaying my hips side to side,Leaving him standing behind me staring.I went to the changing room and remove what I was wearing and pulled on my neon blue skinnys, white tank top, and my black little over coat.I also grabbed my coat,car keys and My high heels.I see Naraku as I leave to go home and say my good bye and left the building.I suddenly get pulled into a ally and my arms get pined above my head...

Author's Note: I Likee this chapter! xx3 I woorked really hard on it XD Please Revieww! I love to hear what you have to say..Plz no rude comments! :D

REVIEW BUTTON BELOW! X33


	2. Chapter 2

If my story sounds messed up its Cuz Im useing Notepad and its doing that...Its pissing me off and I cant get it to work I fixed up every thing and it didnt work Im sorry if its confuseing...Ill try to do better next time...D: :'( 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: To Change Everything

Rating: M

Genres: Romance & Drama

Ages:

Rin:22

Sesshomaru:26 (Human age is age is around 500-700 Years old..)

Inuyasha:24 (Human age is age is around 400-600)

Kagome:23

Naraku:32

Sango:24

Miroku:24

This is the ages so far! Might be moree to come! x3

I do not own Inuyasha

Summary:

Rin works at a Club...A Strip club! Rin meets a guy there while doing one of her acts! But she is only there for one

thing...the money...But could this one guy change everything...? RinXSesshomaru Read&Review!

LEMON WARNING!

You have been warned!

Previously

Rins POV

I walk away from him swaying my hips side to side, Leaving him standing behind me staring. I went to the changing room and remove what I was wearing and pulled on my neon blue skinnys, white tank top, and my black little over coat. I also grabbed my coat, car keys and My high heels I see Naraku as I leave to go home and say my good bye and left the building. When I suddenly get pulled into a ally and my arms get pined above my head...

Chapter 2

Still Rin's POV

I gasp as I get dragged into the ally way and get my hands pined above my head, I close my eyes waiting for something to happen. To my surprise nothing did, I slowly open one eye to see who was holding my hands above my head. 'Sesshomaru!' My mind screamed at me. He brought his lips to my neck nibbling on the skin that was visible shiver as his cold lips were placed on my warm skin. I was about to say something but Sesshomaru was the first to beat me to it.

"What's happening to me.."He whispered slowly his lips still near my neck , his cold breath spreading from one place to another on my skin.

I look up at the cloudy skies, while still being pinned to the wall. ' What does he mean..?'I thought slightly, As if he had herd my thoughts he said.

"You.."He said quietly..

"What do you mean m-"I was cut off by a low grow, and then he continued talking..

"You..Your making me like this.."He said slowly lifting his head from my neck to look me in the eyes. I gasp, He's eyes were

blood red, No longer their beautiful golden color and his teeth were no longer the normal ones he had before. He's teeth now were very visible and pointed, Plus the 2 small magenta marks that were on each side of his face, were not so small now, They both had grown bigger and had joined together into one. My eyes widen in fraction, I didn't know what I did to make him look like this or act like this..

"I-I'm sorry.. I didn't kno-"I couldn't finish before he growled again and cut me off and talked on again. I didn't feel like fighting with him at a time like this so I let him have his own way.

"Don't be stupid...I cant believe I'm acting like this…Around a foolish HUMAN girl" He mumbled to himself saying Human a little bit louder the rest, Enough for me to still hear him though. He looked down at the ground his grip loosening on my wrists..

"Your driving me crazy...I cant control my feelings when I'm around you..."He said slowly, letting go of my wrists fully and My feet land softly to the ground, I look up at him threw my long lashes, I was blushing. I was surprised that he was liking me that way, But I should have knowen..Demons start having feelings for someone just when looking at them they could start liking them...I'm guessing that's What its like with me and him..

I move my free hand and place it to his cheek, Staring up at him with loving eyes, I move my hand that was on his cheek up further and pushed back his bangs that were hiding his eyes, His eyes were not the bloody red as before they were a light pink now.'I guess hes calming down now..' I thought. He stared down apon my face looking into my brown orbs. I lean up on my tippy toes and kissed his cold lips, I start biting at his lower lip wanting to taste more of him. He resisted for the couple of seconds until he couldn't take it anymore, He opens his mouth a bit and I slide my tongue into his mouth wanting to feel the closeness

between us. He lifts me up and wraps my legs around his waist and he pushes me against the wall behind us ,his hands planted on the wall behind each sides of my face, I moan into his mouth, and move my hands behind his neck pulling him closer, and I grind my hips onto his, He growls a low growl and it drove me crazy.

I brake the kiss and untangle my legs from around his waist sliding down the wall behide me. I grab his hand and drag him out of the ally and to my car, I jump into the drivers side and he jumps into the passengers side. I put the keys into the car and drive home, I get there in a couple minutes later and turn off the car, get out of the car and shut the car door. He did the same and got out of the car following me into the building, I say a slight 'come on' and run to the elevator with Sesshomaru following behind, The elevator opens and we walk inside pressing floor 3.

I was biting my lip this was going to be the first time I had sex with a demon. I was nervous...My thoughts were broken when I herd a 'ding' sound and the doors open, and I walk over to my apartment and open the door, I drag Sesshomaru into the apartment and go strait to my room. He grabbed hold of my waist and walked over to the bed placing me on it, Him crawling on top of me.

"So where were we..?"He said, planting his lips onto my neck and kissing up my neck. I gasp, He grabs hold of my wrists and pins them above my head, my hair spread in all different directions .He takes his head from my neck looking down at my face and smashes his lips to mine, I whimper quietly. His hands let go of my wrists and he places his hand on my white tank top and slowly starts to push it up over my head, and throwing it some were on the floor, showing my purple and white pok-doted bra Which was a C cup close to a D cup.

I blushed as he stared down at me, I started biting my lip, his hands gliding down to the hem of my pants, I was going to take over sometime and that time was now. I turn us over with me sitting on top of him, I place my hands on his chest feeling his abs. I run my hands down to the hem of his shirt slowly lifting it over his chest and his shoulders, teasing him. I throw the shirt some where on the floor along with mine, His hands still at the hem of my pants he slowly started sliding them off my hips and off of my legs, throwing them to the floor too. I was now in my bra and panties, he flipped us over again with me on the bottom and him towering over me. He places his lips on my tummy and kisses up my tummy and under my bra line, he's hands rubbing up and down my sides, feeling my soft skin under his rough touch. I moan quietly, I needed him…I needed him now…I place my hands on the hem of his pants trying to tug them off, I stop when Sesshomaru stopped kissing my skin, bring his own hands to where mine were and took them off himself, throwing them some where in the room.

Sesshomaru's POV

I see Rin struggling to get my pants off so I place my ands where hers were and took them off for her, throwing them some where on the floor with the rest of the clothes were. I look over at her, she looked like she was just waiting for it to happen she was being inpatient. I move my hands behind her back and unclip her bra and throw it, I stare down at her, she was blushing as red as a red tomato. I kiss down the valley of her breast, I lick up to her nipple and start to suck on the nub, and I massage the other one with my hand. I hear her yelp as I pinch her hardened nipple, and then she started moaning and throwing her head back with pleasure onto the pillow behind her head.

"Sesshomaaaruuu…" She moaned out, I start to remove her panties and drag them off her thin legs throwing them to the floor. I look up at Rin, her eyes were shut tightly and she was griping the bed sheets. I spread her legs apart both of them were on either side of my hips they were open, I put one finger into her and start pumping in and out of her.

"Sessshomarrruuu…I need you inside of me!" She shouted, I was going to tease her, she wanted me bad…I wasn't going to let that happen…yet. I shove another finger inside of her tight hole, She gasped, I shove my fingers inside of her again pulling them out slowly and then digging them into her again. She screamed. I take my fingers out of her and lick my fingers. I put my head between her legs an begin to eat her out, sucking and shoving my tongue inside of her tight womanhood.

"S-Sesshomaaaaarrruu!" She screamed. I lap up her juices and I pull back, and remove my boxers.

"Rin are you sure you want me to keep going?" I asked, She nodded not opening her eyes. She opened her eyes to look up at me, she just nodded quickly, I move my manhood in front of her womanhood and put the tip of it on her womanhood, I slowly push into her and I get all the way into her and stay like that so she could get adjusted to my size. Rin's nails were clawing at my back drawing blood, the small wounds went away quickly. Soon she got adjusted and I start moving in and out of her, slowly for a bit.

"Faster!" Rin cried out, her voice mumbled because her mouth was against my neck. I went faster and harder, Rin crying out of pleasure every once and awhile. I could tell Rin was close to cumin because she was getting tight around my manhood, her tightness was going to make me cum anytime soon. 'I forgot...I don't have a condom with me, Shit!' I thought and cursed at my self for being so stupid.

"Rin…I don't know about you but I'm going to cum…anytime soon, and we didn't use a condom.." I whispered into her ear, still going in and out of her.

"It doesn't matter…But if I do get pregnant…will you be there for me when the baby is born and after be there for me and your baby? No matter what…?"She said quietly, unsure of my answer.

"Rin I'll always be there for you and our baby if u get pregnant" I said to her, She just nodded for me to continue. I faster and harder feeling my orgasm about to come, I could tell Rin was too, by the look on her face. A minute later We both cum and scream each others name.

"SESSHOMARU!"

"RIIN!" We both clasp on the bed, both of us breathing deeply, I grab the bed sheets and pull Rin and me under the sheets.

"I love you, Sesshomaru.." Rin said before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, Rin.." I said quietly and kiss her on the forehead, I pull back and place my lips on her soft skin, opening my mouth slightly and bite her neck, drawing blood, I lick her wound to heal it. Rin was officially my mate…

"Good night mate…"

Authors Note: This was my first Lemon so go easy on me ::/ Anywayy I got up a Chapter! ::P Hope you liked it! Revieww! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Title: To Change Everything

Rating: M

Genres: Romance & Drama

Ages:

Rin:22

Sesshomaru:26 (Demon age is age is around 500-700 Years old..)

Inuyasha:24 (Demon age is age is around 400-600) Opps Didn't read it right till now :/ Lol :P

Kagome:23

Naraku:32

Sango:24

Miroku:24

This is the ages so far! Might be moree to come! x3

I do not own Inuyasha

Summary:

Rin works at a Club...A Strip club! Rin meets a guy there while doing one of her acts! But she is only there for one thing...the money...But could this one guy change everything...? RinXSesshomaru Read&Review!

Previously…

"I love you, Sesshomaru.." Rin said before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, Rin.." I said quietly and kiss her on the forehead, I pull back and place my lips on her soft skin, opening my mouth slightly and bite her neck, drawing blood, I lick her wound to heal it. Rin was officially my mate…

"Good night mate…"

Chapter 3 - Meeting The Parents

Sesshomaru's POV

I see the sunlight come threw the blinds, I feel arms wrapped around my torso.I look down to see Rin, her arms clinging around me and her head on my chest. Her breasts were pressed against my side and her legs were entwined with mine and she was fast asleep. I moved slightly, to get up, But I didn't get anywhere..

"Don't go…Please don't go Sesshy…" Rin mumbled into my chest, her wishing for me not to leave her, I wouldn't leave I would stay with her if she so wished.

"Don't worry Rin… I wont go." I replied in a low tone, My hand going threw her soft hair. I look beside me to see the time on the alarm clock, It was 10:24 in the morning, I was guessing Rin wasn't a morning person, unlike myself. I close my eyes again and fall back to sleep.

An Hour Later

Rin's POV

I sigh tiredly into Sesshomaru's body, I sit up and stretch, throwing my arms in the air yawning. I look behind me and see Sesshomaru's emotionless expression, I turn all the way around and crawl on top of him straddling him, I lean down and kiss his rough, light pink lips. It was only a peck so I pull back, and wait a bit for him to wake from his deep sleep. When it didn't come I leaned down again and kissed him more roughly, and raise my hands up behind his head and play with his long shinny silver like hair. I feel him kiss back and a hand come up to rub my ass, and the other hand sliding up my side, sending shivers all over my body. I pull back from the kiss.

"Come on we need to cleaned up. " I whispered into his ear. I gasp, feeling someone had picked me up and walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, I giggle at him as He placed me down on the floor.

"Bath or Shower?" I asked looking up at him.

"Bath." He replied plainly, I turned around and turned on the water and let the water flow into the large tub. I turn off the water when the bath tub was full, I turn around and tell Sesshomaru I'm going to get some towels. I walk to the closet near and open it, I grab a dark blue towel and a tan color towel. I close the closet and walk back into the bath room and place the towels on the counter and turn to the bath tub with Sesshomaru sitting in the bath tub, Laying back with his eyes closed, I'm guessing he didn't notice my presence . I walk over and climb into the tub too and sit down on his lap facing him. I lay my head on his chest and I feel him wrap his arms around me and hold me tight.

"Are you sure your ready to be a dad if I actually am pregnant?" I ask quietly, I didn't want him to say no… I wouldn't be able to take care of a baby by myself… But he seems to care for me so hopefully he'll be there for me…

"Don't worry Riiin, Ill be there for you and the baby if you are pregnant Ill be there threw everything… I promise… Don't you forget that Okay?" Sesshomaru purred into my hair. I nod slightly and grab the shampoo and put some on my hand and put it into his hair scrubbing the shampoo in his white/silver, I throw some water on his head and let the suds run out, I repeat this a couple of times and get all the shampoo out. He did the same with mine then I lathered some soap on his chest and wash him, after I finished I pour water over him again. He washed my body after, and poured water over my already wet body. After he pulled me to his chest, and I cuddled into him, smiling. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt loved, since my parents are gone I had no one to go to except, Keade-sama. She was a older friend of my mothers, she used to baby-sit me when I was younger. I should pay her a visit soon, I haven't herd from her in such a long time. Just then Sesshomaru's voice broke threw my thoughts.

" I think you should meet my parents" He murmured into my hair

"Are you sure?" I asked unsure, lifting my head from his chest with a questioning look. He slightly nodded and responded with a small yes and said that we should go see them today.

"Okay, Come on then!" I said smiling. I squealed as Sesshomaru picked me up and placed me on the ground, I retrieved the bath towels and toss one over to Sesshomaru. I wrap the towel around my body and walk into the room to find something to wear today. I look in my drawers and find my panties and bra, they were pink with black strips,a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white shirt and a dark blue jean jacket, I pulled the skinny jeans over my legs ,Then I got the shirt and put that on, The shirt went above my belly button, showing off my belly button ring that had a little playboy bunny on it, and the shirt had the words " Mess with me… and you die" In red and purple lettering, plus a dark blue jean jacket. Once I had finished I turned around and Sesshomaru was dressed wearing the same things he had worn the previous day. I see him smirk at me, while leaning on the door post. I giggle at him, and walk into the bathroom to blow dry my hair. It took little over 10 minutes to dry my hair, When I finished I looked in the mirror and seen something on my neck, It was a purple colour and it had 2 little bite marks, I shrug it off and walked out of the bathroom, not bothering to put make-up on today.

"You ready?" Sesshomaru asked. I nod and he pulls out his phone dialling a number.

Sesshomaru's POV

I see her nod her head and grab my phone to call my father. I dialled in my fathers number and wait for him to pick up.

" _Hello, InuTaisho speaking" _I herd him say threw the phone

"Hello Father, Could you send a limo to 63 Ave? I'm coming home and I need a ride" I asked coldly.

"_Oh Sesshomaru my boy, why of course I'll send one right over." _He replied , I said a small thanks and then hung up.

"Come Rin" I said coldly, walking out of the room with her following close behind, we get to the first floor and walk out of the building and see the limo. I look over at Rin she was gawking at the length of the stretch limo. I scoop Rin up in my arms and drag her to the Limo, I heard a little squeal come from Rin as I did so. I open the door with one hand and the other wrapped around her, I place her down and she moves over for me. I sit next to her and buckle her sit belt, followed after mine. I tell the driver to go and he drives to my fathers mansion, we sat in silence for a couple of minutes until I glace over at her and she was looking forward, zoned out. I unbuckle my seat belt, also I unbuckled hers, I run my hand up her arm and slightly push her down on the back seat. I place my face near her neck and lick at her mating mark that I had left the night before. She moaned as soon as my hot tongue glided up her neck, I suck on the mark a bit, making her throw her head back on the seat more then it already was. I pull back away from her and look at her, she put her hands be hide her and pushed herself off of the seat and onto her knees. She placed her hands on my chest and push me back onto the seat smirking at me, climbing on top of my form and sitting on my torso area. I close my eyes, Rin leans down and draws kisses along my jaw bone and up to my lips then she kissed me roughly, with her hands tangled in my hair.

Rin's POV

I kiss him roughly and tangle my hands in his long silver hair. I pull back and move to his pointed ear nibbling on his ear lob, I hear him purr in my ear sending waves threw out my body. Suddenly the limo came to a stop meaning we were there. I hear Sesshomaru sigh and throw his head back, I giggled while getting off of his lap and opening the door to get out. I step out and onto concrete, Sesshomaru coming out also. I gasp looking at the big mansion standing in front of me. I feel someone grab my hand, so I look up and see him looking down at me. I grin at him, he starts walking forward to the doors, I look behind us and the Limo leaves to park somewhere. I felt Sesshomaru let go of my hand and then I hear a creaking sound from the doors being opened, In front of us was a large area with two stair cases, one on the right of the entry area and one to the left. Most of the stuff that was placed down in front of me was red and black, but there was quite a lot of white here and there. There was a chandelier smack dab in the middle of the two stair cases, But what stood out the most was the 3 stunning people standing in front of me. There was a rather tall man that looked like he was in his early forties with long silver hair in a high pony tail with a dark blue ribbon, he had golden colour eyes like Sesshomaru, you could tell from a mile away they were related, I would say he was about 6 foot 3, He wore a black business suit with a red tie, and shiny black shoes. Next to him was a woman that looked like she was in her late thirties and she was about 5 foot 5, She had jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes, She wore a Kimono That was a pale green and it had pink cherry blossoms all over it, with a thick pink fabric under her breasts and then tied at the back with a bow and a pair of sandals.. I turn my attention to the last person standing there, He looked familiar, I looked strangely at him thinking where I could of seen him before,…. Oh Yah! He's the one that seemed to like Kagome, and also was with Sesshomaru the other night. He had long silver hair past his shoulders to about his elbows, and golden eyes. He wore white low cut skinny jeans that showed off the top of his black boxers and a black wife beater, and a black pair of converse shoes.

"Son, I have missed you, I haven't seen you in quite awhile, What brings you here my boy?" The Man in the suit exclaimed. _'So I'm guessing that's his father, No wonder where he gets his dripping good looks.' _I thought Looking up at Sesshomaru and then turning to look at his Father. Sesshomaru Grabs hold of my hand again and walks forward with me following behind him.

"Father, I want you to meet Rin, Rin This is my Father, InuTashio Takahashi and his wife Izayoi Takahashi." Sesshomaru said with out any emotion.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi" I responded and I sort of nodded my head in greeting.

"Its a pleasure to meet you too dear, But you do not have to be so formal my dear. It is quite Okay to call us by our name." Izayoi said politely, smiling. I nodded in agreement.

"Rin, that is my Half brother. You know her, Right Inuyasha?." Sesshomaru said plainly. Inuyasha nodded knowing he had meet Rin the night before and Had heard of her before.

"Lets go into the sitting room so we can talk instead of just standing here all day now shall we." InuTashio said walking threw doors behind him. Sesshomaru drags me over to the chairs in the sitting room and sits down and I sit down beside him, our fingers laced together. InuTashio and Izayoi sat down as well but not in the same place as me and Sesshomaru they were sitting opposite of us, Inuyasha sat down next to me and Sesshomaru.

"So, Are you Rin Mari from that one club everyone talks about?" Izayoi asked, Interested in who I was. Sesshomaru squeezed my hand, I look up at him, I turn back and nod a yes to the woman.

"Ah I see, Im gussing that's how you and Sesshomaru meet?" InuTashio said, Also Interested. I give a small nod to that too.

" Father, I was thinking about this and I'm intending to stay with Rin." I heard Sesshomaru say this and my head turned to him confused about what he meant on staying with her, Like Stay with her as get married or stay with her as in if she has the baby and be there for them. InuTashio looked at me and then turned to face Izayoi

"Rin, Come with me and Ill show you around" Iyazoi said, Smiling at me. I looked up at Sesshomaru and he just nodded a yes for me to go. I let go of his hand and walked over to Izayoi, me and her left and explored the house.

Sesshomaru's POV

"Now that she has left, what do you mean by stay with her?" My Father asked.

"I mean I am mated to her… She does not know about this quite yet. I haven't told her, But she noticed the mark on her neck this morning." I explained.

"Ahh, No wonder I could smell your stench all over the girl. I wouldn't of thought my boy would turn out to like a mere Ningen, Let alone mate with her." He exclaimed, surprised. I growled at him, looking away out a near by window.

"Sesshomaru she needs to know sooner or later you cant keep it away from her it'll brake her heart if you keep such a huge secret away from her" He said, worried for Rin's safety

"Oh Yah and She might be carrying my offspring." I said simply...

Authors Note: *Sigh* -_-' Hopefully you like this Chapter! Please Review and tell me what you think!But if you think its bad then please don't review… Anyway Thanks for reading! XD More then 3 reviews for the next Chapter Please x3 (:


	5. Rin's Kimono

Title: To Change Everything

Rating: M

Genres: Romance & Drama

Ages:

Rin:22

Sesshomaru:26 (Demon age is age is around 500-700 Years old..)

Inuyasha:24 (Demon age is age is around 400-600) Opps Didn't read it right till now :/ Lol :P

Kagome:23

Naraku:32

Sango:24

Miroku:24

This is the ages so far! Might be moree to come! x3

I do not own Inuyasha

Summary:

Rin works at a Club...A Strip club! Rin meets a guy there while doing one of her acts! But she is only there for one thing...the money...But could this one guy change everything...? RinXSesshomaru Read&Review!

Previously…

"Im mated to her" He said simply

"Ahh, No wonder I could smell your stench all over the girl. I wouldn't of thought my boy would turn out to like a mere Ningen, Let alone mate with her." He exclaimed, surprised. I growled at him, looking away out a near by window.

"Sesshomaru she needs to know sooner or later you cant keep it away from her it'll brake her heart if you keep such a huge secret away from her" He said, worried for Rin's safety

"Oh Yah and she might be caring my offspring." I said simply….

Chapter 4

With Rin and Izayoi

Rin's POV

Izayoi dragged me down the long hall with plenty of doors on each far Izayoi showed me the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom and the library, It was huge there were thousands of books in each of the rows. I wonder…

"Izayoi, do you mind if I ask you something." I said it kinda quiet , Izayoi turned around to glance at me

"Of Course my dear!" She said with a big smile on her face

"I've been wondering… Are you Sesshomaru's biological mother?" I asked curious, I look at her face, her smile went into a slight frown

"Unfortunately I am not Sesshomaru's biological mother… Before InuTashio found me he found love in InuKimi, Sesshomaru's biological mother…" She paused walking slowly and her head looking down at the floor. "They fell out of love because of me I regret making them not be in love anymore, even if I loved InuTashio I wouldn't of did that to her, If I knew she was with a child I wouldn't of did what I did and I shouldn't of did it at all…InuKimi detests me for that years ago and she still does, Also Sesshomaru left her at the age of 7 and came to live with me and InuTashio and our 5 year old, Inuyasha….."She looked down tears rolling down her face. I feel bad for her if I was in her foot steps I would just fall to my knees and wouldn't be able to forgive myself, some people wouldn't think that of me because Im a stripper and I do it all the time by striping in front of different girls boyfriends or have sex with them. But they wouldn't find out a couple of them had found out and came after me, But Naraku Saved my ass. I walk up to her and hug her tightly, she let everything go and cryed all her worries on my shoulder. I stood there for awhile comforting her.

"Shhh Its okay Izayoi, InuTashio Loves you with all his heart…" I cooed to her. Her tears started coming less and less as I comfort her some more. Soon her tears stopped all together and she lifted her head from my shoulder.

"Oh my goodness Im sorry your shirt is all wet! Come with me and we'll go get you some clothes from my closet, Im sure you'll fit into them your about my size." Izayoi said grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hall way to a room on the left.

"No I don't want to cause you any trouble, Im quite okay with what Im wearing1" I said waveing my hands in front of my face as to say no.

"Nonsense! I have plenty of clothes that do not fit me and I was meaning to get rid of." She said opening the door. I gasped at what was inside. There were kimono's of all different colours, different fancy shirt designers, along with designer jeans, shoes, skirts, business outfits, and a whole lot more! The room was light purple with small sakuras covering the walls, The floor was covered by a dark brown wood. There was a long length mirror at one side with a vanity right beside it, There was white curtains that covered a big window in front of us. Izayoi walked over to the plenty Kimono's that were in rows, She started looking threw all the kimonos short and long. She grabbed a short kimono and brought it over to me, My mouth dropped at the sight of the elegant kimono I would wear.

"Go try this on, This one is one of my favourites, InuTashio had got me it when we first got together, It does not fit me anymore so its best to give it to someone who could get good use of it." Izayoi said smiling, I looked at her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." I said Smiling " Your like a mother to me Izayoi…Thank you so much…"I said quietly

"Your Welcome Rin…" She patted my head, letting go of me. "Now go try that on! I want to see what it looks like on you dear" Izayoi said, Excitedly. I grin at her and run over to one of the many change rooms, go inside and change into the elegant kimono. I walk out of the change room and go over to the full length mirror, Izayoi gasped. The Kimono was Jet black with red frilly trim on the bottom, the design of it had Sakura Blossoms on the sleeves and all over my right breast plus a couple on my left one, also some beneath the thick piece of black fabric that was beneath my bust. There were two big bows on the thick black fabric, both of the bows were red, one of them were on the right flaring out. The other one was on the back pulled tight around my upper body. I spread my arms out and look at the design I spin around in front of the mirror and put my arms down to my sides once again.

"Oh my Gosh Rin…. It looks beautiful on you…" Izayoi said walking behind me and putting her hands on my shoulders and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"Sesshomaru's going to love this on you…Its perfect" She smiled. _'Oh my gosh, I forgot about Sesshomaru and what he would think… I wonder if Izayoi's right'_

"I love it…"I said quietly.

"You know what we have to do now? Let's go see Sesshomaru and InuTashio." Izayoi said , letting go of my shoulders and grabbing a bag for my other clothes. We both left the room and left to find Sesshomaru and InuTashio.

Sesshomaru's POV

"She might be what?" InuTashio said angered

"She might be caring my offspring" I repeated myself, annoyed.

"Sesshomaru are you committed to stay by her side? You know Its hard raising a hanyou, You know Inuyasha was trouble when he was little."

"Don't worry about me leaving her… I will not do that to her…I love her to much to do something to my Mate…"I replied, a pink tint covering my checks and me looking away from my father. He probably had a shocked face on.

"Presenting…" a Voice said, I turned to find Izayoi in the doorway walking into the area. "Rin Mari! Come on out Hun" I heard her say as Rin walks out and walks into the room wearing a short Black Kimono with Pink Sakura Blossoms on the arms of it then there were quite a lot on her right breast and a couple on the left and a thick black fabric rapping around her upper body the bottom also had some blossoms on it and the bottom that a red trim. There were also a big red bow on the right of the dress on the thick black fabric. My eyes widened at the sight before me, She looked beautiful in that Elegant Kimono. Her head was down so I was unable to see her face, I stand and walk over to her, She looked up at me with a pink tint to her cheeks. I lean down and plant a kiss upon her forehead, Her face got more heated, I could feel the heat radiating off of her. I put my lips down to her ear and whisper to her.

"Rin, you look outstanding. If my Father and his wife were not here I would take you here and now" I purred in her ear, My father probably had herd cause he chuckled at Rin's tomato red face. I smirked as I leaned back from her, I also herd Izayoi giggle at Rin.

"Thanks Again Izayoi" Rin bowed her head and her hands on Kimono.

"Your Welcome Hun" She said Smiling.

"Rin Its time to leave.." I said walking ahead.

"Good-bye Izayoi, InuTashio" She said as she turn around with the bag in her hand following me out the door. She shuts the door and turn around to find me leaning against the door frame, blocking her way to the Limo. I picked her up which made her gasp in surprise,_ 'I should get use to this' _she thought, as I brought her over to the Limo that we took to get here and tossed her in, her having to catch herself holding the seat with a death grip, and looking down at her lap. She look up to see me climb in, shut the Limo's door and then climbs on top of her pinning her in place. I placed my hand on her face pushing back her hair and letting my large, rough hands run through her hair. She moan at my touch on her soft skin, and throw she head back onto the seat. I pick her up slightly and lays her down on the whole seat and me straddling her hips, my head dives into the crook of her neck and I sucks, licks and nips at her neck. She gasp and archs her back at the pleasure that shot threw her like a bullet. She could feel herself get wet as I licks up to her jaw line and brings my lips to hers. I glide my hands that were at my sides and I guide them up her curves of her hips, and up to her breasts. She loosely let her hands fall into my hair and bring my face closer, kissing me more roughly. I pulls away smelling her arousal, I smirked and place my right knee in between her legs rubbing my knee where her arousal was coming from.

"Fuck…" She groaned, knowing she wanted me badly. She bite her lip hard enough that it drew blood. I leaned down and sucked on her bottom lip, making her whimper, but had made the tiny wound disappear. I rubbed my knee against her again, making her try to close my legs, that didn't work cause I just pried them wider so she was exposed to me more. I hiked up her kimono so that it was not interfering with what I wanted. I move my knee and replace it with my rough, cold hand on her panties. I rub her through her panties, making her shudder with pleasure. She moaned softly. I growl deep in my chest and move my hands at the hem of her panties, pushing them off her hips and down her thighs, then right off and on the floor of the limo. I look up at her to see her hands reaching for my face and then her lips met mine in lustful kiss. I kissed her back, pulling her body toward me and onto my lap, with her legs bent on either side of my hips.

I didn't notice that we were already at Rin's apartment when the limo came to a stop, I growled deeply while still kissing Rin. Rin pulled back and giggled at me, grinning down upon my face. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek, I didn't flinch when she did so. She got off me and kneeled down and grabbed her panties, slipping them on. The door was opened by the driver and I stepped out along with Rin following close behind. Rin thanks the man for driving us back while I just pass by him and make my way to the buildings entrance, I glance behind me and see Rin running up with a grin on her pale, loveable face.

"So Sesshy, what are we doing when we get inside?" She asked innocently.

"We could watch a movie" I suggested, shoving my hands into my pockets and walked to the elevator.

"That's a great idea!" Rin exclaimed, excitedly. The doors to the elevator doors open and me and Rin walk in and Rin quickly presses the button that had the number 3 on it. I look down at her and she was staring at her kimono and had her hands in front of her, with her fingers entwined together. I go behind her and snake my arms around her waist and whisper in her ear.

"By the way…That Kimono looks great on you…You look beautiful Rin…" I purred, making her giggle softly.

"Thank you, Fluffy" Rin spoke, saying the nickname I dreaded to hear, but did not complain.

'Ding' Went a quick bell saying the doors are opening. We walk out and walk to Rin's apartment, take off our shoes and walk over to the black leather sofa. Rin plopped down on the sofa, crossing her legs.

"So, What movie do you want to watch Fluffy?" Rin asked sweetly. I shrugged sitting down next to her.

"Don't matter to me, Whatever you want to watch" I said snaking my arm around her waist loosely. I looked over at her and watched as her face changed from her grinning face to a thinking face.

"Ummm…How about…Insidious!" Rin said excitedly, with a big grin.

"Okay, Whatever you want" I said, with a slight smile that no one else would see other then his Rin. Rin gets off the sofa an walks over to the T.V and grabbed the movie off the side and took it out of the case an put it in the DVD player. She skipped all of the previews and came to sit next to me again. I pull her next to me and she cuddles into my chest, staring at the screen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After the movie Rin turned off the T.V. I stand up and lift her up bringing her to our bedroom. She squealed out of surprise. I chuckled and place her on her bed. When Rin's Cell went off, Rin jumped up and reached into her bag taking out her cell.

"Hello?" Rin spoke.

"Rin,What's up Babe!" The person spoke back, practically yelling so I would of heard.

"Kohaku…?" Rin said, with wide eyes, and mouth wide...

A/N: Ughhh Sorry Guys that took so damn long to write I had been busy and stuff… But you got your chapter right! So YAY! Lol By the way, Awesome Cliffy Huh? : 3 Lol Hopefully I will get a good amount of reviews for this Chappy! Please Review


	6. Memories of the Past

**Title: To Change Everything**

**Rating: M**

**Genres: Romance & Drama**

**Characters + Ages:**

**Rin:22**

**Sesshomaru:26 (Demon age is age is around 500-700 Years old..)**

**Inuyasha:24 (Demon age is age is around 400-600) **

**Kagome:23**

**Naraku:32**

**Sango:24**

**Miroku:24**

**Kanna:20**

**Kohaku:22**

I do not own InuYasha or any of the Characters from the Series

**Summary:**

Rin works at a Club...A Strip club! Rin meets a guy there while doing one of her acts! But she is only there for one thing...the money...But could this one guy change everything...? RinXSesshomaru Read&Review!

**Previously…**

After the movie Rin turned off the T.V. I stand up and lift her up bringing her to our bedroom. She squealed out of surprise. I chuckled and place her on her bed. When Rin's Cell went off, Rin jumped up and reached into her bag taking out her cell.

"Hello?" Rin spoke.

"Rin,What's up Babe!" The person spoke back, practically yelling so I would of heard.

"Kohaku…?" Rin said, with wide eyes, and mouth wide...

**Chapter 6 - Memories of the Past**

Rin's Point of View

My mouth hung low after hearing the unexpected voice…

"Aww, Whats wrong Rinny?" He spoke innocently.

"Why the hell wouldn't there be anything wrong! Do you remember 4 years ago? Does it ring a bell?" I shouted, upset for him calling after what he'd done in the past…

_**~Flash Back 4 Years Ago - Normal POV~**_

"_Hey Babe" Kohaku says, leaned up against a locker beside her. He leaned down and kissed his girlfriends light pink lips._

"_Hey" Rin said with a big grin, ear to ear. He wraps his arms around her waist and grips hold of her so she could not move. He leaned down and spoke softly into her ear._

"_Happy Birthday…" He said nuzzling into her neck kissing it softly. She giggled quietly, after so long she started quietly moaning. _

"_K-Kohaku Stop…" Rin managed to get out. Kohaku let go of her waist and pushes her up against the locker that he had been leaning up against moments ago. He started kissing her neck some more and makes his way up to her plump lips, chewing on her bottom lip taking it into his mouth. He stops kissing her for a second to look at her face an to talk to her. _

"_Why are you so quiet? I don't satisfy you anymore Rin? Is that it? Do you not fucking love me anymore! Is there someone else!" He spat in her face like she was a dog or something. Rin looked at him scared. She couldn't move, It seemed as time had stopped and she was a statue. Coming back from her shocked state she threw herself at him and smashed her lips against his. It didn't last long before he pulled away and looked at her._

"_Rin, I need some time to think…" He said as he let go of her an shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the hall way of the school. Rin looked after the fading figure and not to long after that she had burst into tears…_

_**~A Couple of Days After - **_

_Rin walks down the hallway with text books in hand. She glances over at a group of people and walks over to see what all the commotion was about._

"_Hey Kohaku! Here's your little girlfriend!" One boy yelled from be hide me and shoved me into the group of people. She shut her eyes in fear of getting hurt but when she didn't fall like she had thought she would have and she opened her eyes to see Kohaku pulling away from a girl with white silvery hair she couldn't see her face very well. When he pulled back and moved out of her vision, she sees her best friend Kanna biting her lip nervously. Rin dropped her books and she could feel tears well up in her eyes, trying to keep those tears back she couldn't take it any longer she blinked and the tears just poured down her face. She fell to the floor with her hands in her lap clenched with tears rolling down her pale cheeks an onto the tiled flooring making little splash noises. _

"_Rin…You don't understand! This isn't what it looks like!" Kohaku complained, kneeling down in front of her. She looks up and into his dark eyes._

"_What do you mean 'this isn't what it looks like'! This IS what it looks like! It's exactly what it looks like! How could you do this to me! I loved you Kohaku… and you go… and cheat on me, with my best friend!" She Spoke angered "And you!" Rin yelled pointing at her. "Why? Were we friends at all! Is this why you were my friend!" She stood up and whipped away her tears. "Kohaku…Were through…"_

_**~End of Flash Back~**_

Rin's Point of View

"Are you still upset about that?" Kohaku asked disappointed.

"Oh my god, yes I'm upset about it still! I thought you loved me back then at least enough not to go kissing my god damn best friend! We no longer talk because of you! I'll remember that memory for the rest of my god damn life and right now I don't want to hear or think of it! Good-Bye Kohaku" I complained at him. Closing my cell and throwing it in my bag. I crossed my arms childishly and sat there confused. 'Why the hell would he call me…?' I thought, falling back on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I look over at Sesshomaru, to see him look weirdly at me.

"Who was that?" He asked, His eyebrows crunched together in confusion.

"M-My ex…from high school…" I said turning on my side looking at the wall in front of me. I sighed, as I feel a body come in and crawl be hide me. Wrapping protective arms around me, purring in my ear, sending little sensations down my spine.

"Shhhhh…everything is going to be okay…" He whispered into my ear, running his large hands through my hair.

"No, It's not" I spoke. "He's going to keep calling me until he gets what he wants" I whispered as tears start to sting my eyes. Sesshomaru moves me so I'm straddling his hips.

"Look, your going to be okay" He said, stroked my cheek softly. He pulled me down to him as he hugs me. "Ill never let anything or anyone hurt you Rin…" He spoke sweetly. I pull back from the hug and kiss him sweetly. I pull back from the kiss. "I love you Sesshomaru, No ones ever going to change how I feel about you…No one…" I said looking into his golden coloured eyes. " I love you too, My sweet Rin" He purred.

"We should get some sleep now…" He spoke, lifting me off my feet and onto the ground as he moved the covers on the bed, crawling in I wait for him to lay down with me. He crawled in and I cuddle right into him.

"Good Night Sesshomaru…" I said dosing off into a deep sleep.

"Good Night…" I hear him say faintly.

Sesshomaru's Point of View

_**~8 Years Ago - Memories from High School~**_

_I walk down the hall of the Junior High School/ High School. I see grade nines walking through the hall as I walk down to my chemistry class. One girl in particular caught my eye, She had long chocolate brown hair that went down to her waist and had a little ponytail with a bunch of hair up in it on the right of her head, with big brown eyes to match her long beautiful hair. She wore a yellow sun dress that had little pink flowers spread around it and white flats. She was walking slowly by herself to her next class down the hall I just came from. I walk up to her and walk along side her._

"_Hey" I said walking right beside her. She looked up at me as she kept walking, then looked forward with her head held high._

"_My mother always told me not to talk to strange boys such as yourself" She spoke as she held her books tight to her chest. I chuckle as I look down at her small but shapely figure._

"_I'm not that strange am I?" I asked trying to make conversation and try to get her to talk to me. She looks back up to me and I smirk at her._

"_Well…I guess you're not that strange…you don't seem to be the kind of person who goes after little girls" She spoke, looking at me. I laughed at what she said._

"_You do know I'm not a pedophile right? But I got to say your pretty cute" I said looking forward and then looking down at her smirking. She blushed looking away from me. I chuckled._

"_Thanks…I guess" She said as she looked forward the light pink still tinting her cheeks. _

"_So what's your name?" I asked curiously. _

"_My names Rin, What about you?" She looked over to me._

"_I like the name, and Sesshomaru" I said plainly. I felt a hand grab hold of my own, tugging at it._

"_Come on lets skip class together" She said to me as she tugged at my hand some more._

"_Let me think about that… No" I spoke._

"_Aww come on you party pooper, come on lets go…Please" She said sweetly, I glared down at her. I scooped her up and turned into my ball of light and out onto the football field. Her eyes widened as she looked at me scared. _

"_H-How did you do t-that?" She asked. I chuckled and put her down on the grass._

"_Am I a party pooper now?" I asked, smirking down at her._

"_Answer me! How the hell did you do that!" _

"_Hey Hey language young lady" I chuckled at her for demanding a answer. She wasn't going to get one if she was going to do that. In the speed of light I pushed her down on the ground and hovered over her small body, pinning her arms above her head. I leaned down and purred into her ear._

"_When you demand for something from me, you will not get it" I purred. I kissed down her neck and down to her collar bone._

"_Y-You're a demon!" The 14 year old Rin managed to get out. "Please… Don't hurt me…" She begged. I start sucking on the loose skin on her neck. Rin moaned quietly "No worries I won't hurt you… The most I would possibly do for a punishment is pin you in place and take your virginity, simple" He said pulling away from her neck to see the look on her face. All you could see on her face was a pure look of discuss. "So you like taking little girls virginity away? Plus how do you even know I'm a virgin!" I scoffed at what she had said._

"_Hmm…I haven't really taken a 14 year olds virginity before but I bet you will like it if I did" I said smirking "Also I know you're a virgin because I don't smell any guys scent on you other then my own and I can also sense you are one. I can sense a lot of stuff not only that you know"_

"_Please let go of my hands, I'm not going to get away I promise you I won't…" Rin spoke, I looked at her weirdly, then let go of her wrists slowly, I let go of them fully and then put my hands on either side of her head to hold myself above her. Her hands reached up to my face, pulling me closer to her. She kissed me softly nibbling on my lower lip. My eyes widen at what she had done. She pulled back and looked at my shocked face._

"_You wouldn't do it… So I had to myself" She mumbled, looking away from me nibbling at her lip. I chuckled at her. _

"_We should go now, God only knows what could happen" I said as I rolled off of her and onto more patches of grass._

"_Wait one more thing… Come here Rin" I said patting on my stomach. She looked at me weirdly, but crawled onto my stomach and sat there looking into my eyes. I look into her eyes and I sit up, I kiss her plump lips remembering how they tasted I close my eyes and mumble something and then speak out loud._

"_I want you to forget about what happen today. All I want you to remember is that you were walking to your next class and you tripped, hit your head, and went to the nurses office, that's why you didn't make it to class today, Understand?" I spoke as I lifted her up and place her back down on the ground._

"_Understood…" She said as if she was in a trance, I turn into my ball of light and left, Not wanting to think about that day ever again…_

_**~End of High School Memories~**_

My eyes widen as I wake from my deep slumber. 'Those memories… I thought I had forgotten about them…It can't be her all those years ago that I did that to…' I sit up and put my head in my hands. I feel the bed move a bit as I look over to Rin as she turned over on her side facing the wall. 'I can't believe it worked it was a old myth I didn't think it would even work…and I also can't believe that it's the same Rin from 8 years ago in high school…' I look over at the alarm clock that said "5:43 A.M." "Fuck it, I'm going back to sleep" I mumbled, laying back down and wrapping my arms around Rin's waist. 'I have to tell her in the morning…' I thought as kiss her neck and drifted back off to sleep…

**A/N: ****Okay, It's been a bit since I updated but I needed to think of a good idea and this one was the one I loved the most! This is probably my favourite chapter out of all of them. :3 I want to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter I really hoped you liked it and all I have to say now is…. REVIEW :DDD :3 Ill try to work on the next chapter if I think I need to It all depends on the reviews cause it really motivates me and that's what keeps me writing so I thank everyone for reviewing on the past chapters and even on my other stories :D Bye for now! **


	7. Uh Oh

**Title: To Change Everything**

**Rating: M**

**Genres: Romance & Drama**

**Characters + Ages:**

**Rin:22**

**Sesshomaru:26 (Demon age is age is around 500-700 Years old..)**

**Inuyasha:24 (Demon age is age is around 400-600) **

**Kagome:23**

**Naraku:32**

**Sango:24**

**Miroku:24**

**Kanna:20**

**Kohaku:22**

**SUMMARY CHANGED!**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the Characters from the Series, Manga/Anime.

**Summary:**

One night stand with a man she barely knew… with out protection. When she becomes attracted to him, will love bloom between the two? Or will it crash down and burn in the pits of hell?

**Previously…**

My eyes widen as I wake from my deep slumber. 'Those memories… I thought I had forgotten about them…It can't be her all those years ago that I did that to…''I can't believe it worked it was a old myth I didn't think it would even work…and I also can't believe that it's the same Rin from 8 years ago in high school…' "5:43 A.M." "Fuck it, I'm going back to sleep" I mumbled, laying back down and wrapping my arms around Rin's waist. 'I have to tell her in the morning…' I thought as I drifted off back to sleep…

**Chapter 7 - Uh Oh!**

Sesshomaru's Point of View

I wake a hour later to hear puking and the sound of the toilet flushing. I jump out of bed and run to the bath room to see Rin with her face near the toilet bowl puking. I pull back her hair to make sure she didn't get throw up all over her long hair. I rub her back comfortably.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"I-Im Fine…" She spoke unsteadily, standing up and walking over to the sink to brush her teeth. She had brushed her teeth and was clumsily walking back to the bed room. I see her sit on the bed and rub her head as she sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me…I wake up and then have to run to the bathroom to puke my guts up" She said as she looked up at me. 'Either Rin is sick OR She's…pregnant…" I thought, eyes wide and full of shock.

"What? What's wrong?" Rin said as she stood up and took my hands in hers.

"Rin, We need to go see a doctor" I said, picking up my Black Berry Curve, looking through my contacts and finding the one that said InuYasha Takahashi, and dialled it. A couple of rings went in and then the phone was picked up on the other line.

"Hello dear brother of mine" InuYasha Said amused "What do you want" He ended duly

" Correction! One, dear HALF- Brother of mine" I said annoyed. "And Two, I need you to bring me some clothes from my place to Rin's" I said, walking out of Rin's room into the Kitchen.

"And why would I do such a thing?"

"Cause if you don't you wont be a uncle to your maybe nephew or niece cause you will be dead" I said, tapping my fingers on the counter top.

"Wait… Hold up there, You knocked Rin up?" He asked questionably "Nice going Fluffy, Wait till Kagome hears about this!" He said excitedly

I groaned when he said the name I dreaded so much…"Get back to what I was talking about dumb ass, can you get me some clothes from the house? I'm stressed as it is, If she's pregnant I'm going to have a little half demon running around all day." I spoke looking side to side in case of Rin coming to look for me.

"Will do, Ill be there in a few" He said his last words and hung up the phone. I hung up my phone placing it on the counter, and hung my head low. 'God damn it! I didn't think this would happen… But whatever happens, I'm going to be there for her and my baby…' I thought, I look up to see Rin standing there looking down at her tummy, with her hand on her stomach.

"My stomach doesn't like me very much…" She mumbled quietly. I walk over to her and raise her face to look up upon mine.

"Rin…We need to talk about something…"I said, as I took her hand in mine and walked over to the couch with her following be hind. I sit down and she sits down on my lap, coming up to my ear and whispering.

"What is it? You can tell me anything" She said as she pulled back with a smile on her face. It broke my heart to see her with a smile when the braking news is that I've already met her before in junior high/high school. She probably wouldn't even believe me when I told her the news…I look in her eyes and see all the emotions she feels, lust, worry, sadness, happiness.

"8 years ago… I met this girl.." I started off.

"Woahhh hold up there… What girl? Do I know her? Are you cheating on me…?" Rin said tearing up.

"A girl from high school and you do know her… and hell no! Im not cheating on you, Rin I love you to much to do something like that to you! Im not a asshole like a lot of guys… In high school I was a dick to everyone I was always to my self and if anyone came and talked and rumoured about me then they wouldn't even know what hit them, but that's besides the point" I continued, I place my hand on her neck and move my hand into her hair. "Rin I didn't tell anyone about this… I pretty much forgot until this morning, The girl I knew 8 years ago she was 14... Her parents had died that year as every one had told me, and she had chestnut brown hair that would always be straight but had a little pony tail of hair up on the side of her head sticking off…" I said as I push her back onto the couch, I look down into her emotion filled eyes. She looked shocked at the part about 14 and parents dieing the same year.

"Rin…That girl, is you…" I said looking down upon her face.

"S-So you mean all this time…I knew you but I didn't even remember the day we met..?" She spoke very confused. I coughed as I began to speak again.

"That's the thing… There was a myth in the demon history books that had said that demons can hypnotize humans but not there own kind, as long as you tell them what you want them to forget and what you can make them cant forget. It said that you could do anything really… But that day… I didn't want you to remember I wanted you to forget… I wanted to forget. I did something's I shouldn't have done, back then things I would of taken back, but could not." I said, closing my eyes. "I couldn't take any of it back!" I yelled. I feel Rins hands come up to mine, one pushing my bangs back.

"Listen to me, Okay? That was the past, and truthfully I don't care about the past all I care about is the present. All I love and care for so much… Is you Sesshomaru" She said with passion. She pulls my chin up so she could see my face. " Nothing more, you're the only one I have left… My parents are gone, I lost a lot of people that I loved dearly" She said quietly, snaking one of her arms around my neck, and the other on the side of my face. I wrap one arm around her waist and my hand on the small of her back. I smirk at her, and lay back on the couch, with Rin laying on top of me cm's away from my lips. She kisses me softly, she pulled back quickly and whispered. "No one else…Were in this together" She spoke again, quietly

"Also… Your somewhat mated to me Rin… I marked you that's what the bite mark was on your neck when you didn't know…The whole thing about the mating I have to talk to you about cause it isn't finished, I just marked you saying you could be mine and I don't want anyone to touch you till you really want to be my mate"

"Good…Cause I want to stay with you the rest of my life Sesshomaru…" She said as she kissed me softly, which didn't last long.

I hear a ding sound, and pull out my cell phone and look at who the text was from. 'InuYasha Takahashi'

'Where's Rin live again? O.o' Was what the text said from InuYasha, I chuckled

'63street and the apartment on the left and her apartment number is 411' I texted back to him.

"Who was that? Rin asked looking down at me from above.

"InuYasha, I told him I needed clothes so he's going to bring me some" I said looking up at her.

"Hmm, Okay" Rin spoke stretching her long arms out, as she yawned tiredly. I hear a loud bang on the door and I turn my head as the door opened us to find a boy in white skinny jeans and a black wife beater with a red hoddie, and black Nikes. Him carrying a bag in his hands, this boy was none other then InuYasha. He chuckled as he walked into the apartment.

"Hm looks like I interrupt something" He spoke throwing my clothes at me, which I caught like it was nothing. A blush crept onto her cheeks, InuYasha smirked.

"Y-You didn't interrupt anything" She said, glancing at him.

"So Rin, Sesshy knocked you up?" InuYasha said, Rin's eyes widened.

"W-What?" She looked over at me as I glared at InuYasha. Rin got up off of me and stood her ground on the floor.

"Opps, I thought you told her Fluffy" InuYasha spoke as he looked over to the door." Uh… I should be going now! Good-Bye Rin!" He said running out of the apartment slamming the door be hind him. I sit up looking up at Rin's face that was looking at the closed door InuYasha had just left from.

"So Im pregnant?" She turned back to me as I stand up with my clothes in hand.

"You just might be Rin…I knew the chance, and I took that chance" I spoke, walking down the small hallway and opening a closet that had towels in it, I grab one and walk into the bath room on the left. Rin sighed as she walked into the bathroom after me. I grabbed the bottom of the shirt and raised it over my chest, over my head then straight off and on the floor it went. I look over to Rin as she looked up at me.

"So we need to go and get a pregnancy test… I don't want to think I am, when I might not even be…" She said placing a hand on her stomach, still looking up at me. I walk over to her as she looked down upon her tummy, I place my hand on hers lovingly, raising her chin up with the other.

"Well do that as soon as we get a shower" I said as I bring my lips to her forehead, kissing it softly.

"Okay…" She said faintly as she left the bath room to get a towel.

One hour later…

Me and Rin had finished our shower and was now getting dressed. I grab the clothes that InuYasha had grabbed from my house. I dressed in my black baggy pants that hanged low showing my boxers, with a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. I look over to Rin who wore a pair of black skinny jeans, with a gray and lime green striped top that hung off her right shoulder and was baggy at the bottom of it cause of the elastic that rapped around waist. She was looking the other way at her earrings and what not. I sneak up on her and grab her lightly around the waist, pulling her against my body. I purr softly, as she turned her head slightly to look up at me, she grinned.

"Are you ready yet?" I asked her, she nodded her response. I let go of her as she turned around and walked out of the room to go get her shoes so we could be on our way. I walk close be hind her as I see she picked up her brown flats slipping them on, she grabbed her keys, opening the door locking it as me and her walked out I shut the door be hide us as we headed to the parking lot for Rin's truck.

At Wal-Mart…

We walk into Wal-Mart and go to the section where the pills and what not was. I see Rin look at one of the boxes that was a pregnancy test, there was lots of different ones. Rin looked at a few and picked the one she liked best.

"Rinny, Its nice to see you here!" I hear a male voice and I turn around along with Rin.

Rin's Point of View

My eyes widen as I see a boy with spiky hair come over near me and Sesshomaru. He wore dark blue knee ripped jeans with a black t-shirt, this boy was none other then Kohaku. I groan slightly as I look over at him.

"Kohaku will you fucking leave me alone!" Yelling at him, throwing my hands in the air with the pregnancy test in hand still. I grab hold of Sesshomaru's hand and leave, walking up to the check out. I look be hind me to see Kohaku run up be hind us, skidding to a stop.

"Rin you don't understand! I know I was a asshole back then! And I understand why you are mad at me, don't get me wrong! I want to say sorry… You wouldn't give me the chance" He spoke to my back as I look ahead of me as Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at him. I turn my body all the way around letting go of Sesshomaru's hand to face Kohaku fully.

"Kohaku, Why didn't you say sorry four damn years ago? You come to me now when I could very well be pregnant, I think I already have enough on my hands as it is. I don't need more…" I said to him turning around grabbing Sesshomaru's hand a walking off to the check out. I place my pregnancy test on the counter. The lady with the name tag that said; Hanna, rung my test threw and it came up to be nine dollors and ninety-eight cents. I pay the lady and grab my test and leave the store with Sesshomaru following close behind.

With InuYasha and Kagome

InuYasha walked into his dads house to see Kagome pacing and forth, Her head turned his way as he opened the large door. She jumps at him hugging him half to death, he hug her back tightly.

"What took you so long…?" She asked pulling away from the hug.

"I didn't know where Rin lived so I had to ask Fluffy" He said, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Giggling she jumped and rapped her legs around his waist, as he caught her one hand on the small of her back and one under her butt for support so she couldn't fall. He looked up the stairs and walked up them to his bedroom, Kagome clinging to him the whole time with her arms around his neck and her head in the crock of his neck. InuYasha pushed open his bedroom door with his foot and walked over to his bed throwing Kagome lightly onto the bed as he hovered over her body. Kagome smiled softly as she looked up at him sweetly, she leaned up and captured his lips with her own. She brought his head down with her as she lied back down on the mattress, she bit at his lip softly as he growled. He opened his mouth and his tongue shot out, licking her lip asking for entrance. She accepted and opened her mouth for him as he battled with her tongue. He pulled back a bit and trailed his light kisses down her jaw line right down to her neck. He nibbled on her neck making small whimpers and slight moans come from Kagome. His hands ran down at the hem of her shirt, which he pulled up a bit as his hands trailed along he smooth, flat stomach. He pushed it up more, the shirt going past her breasts. He moved his kisses down to the top of Kagome's low cut jeans, he kissed up her stomach and up to the bottom of her bra. Kagome moaned loudly as she threw her head back onto the bed. InuYasha pushed the shirt up and over her head, throwing it on the ground with a soft thud, he moved his ands behind her back and unhooked her bra, showing her perky erect breasts. He throwing the bra on the ground along with her shirt. He heard a little creek come from the door behind them, and he turned to see his dad. Kagome was blushing a deep crimson as she turned her head the other way so his dad didn't see her face, also she covered her breasts crossing her arms over them. InuYasha groaned annoyed that his dad came into the room at a time like this.

"I really need to get a lock on that damn door" InuYasha mumbled, InuTashio was sure to hear that small quiet mumble.

"Good Idea son, Good idea" InuTashio said chuckling. "You may continue" He said leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Oh my god… That was embarrassing" Kagome said, still blushing a deep crimson. InuYasha chuckled as he brought his hand to her cheek caressing it gently. He moved his face back to her breasts and kissed the nub softly, making Kagome shudder with sheer pleasure. She brought her hands to the hem of his shirt and rose it above his chest and over his head, and his arms. Kagome threw the piece of clothing to the floor along with her clothes that lay there in a pile. She rapped a arm around his neck and brought his lips to hers and kissed him roughly, She pushed him on his back as she sat on his torso, still kissing him. InuYasha kissed her back roughly, nibbling and sucking on her bottom lip. Pulling back remembering he had to tell Kagome something.

"Kagome I forgot to tell you" InuYasha started, but then continued. "Rin…She might be pregnant" He spoke, Kagome's eyes widened at what he told her.

"Oh my god! I told her that I was going to be the first one prego when we were 17, Hm switched around faster than I thought" Kagome said laughing lightly. "I hope the father can handle her when shes going to be moody"

InuYasha chuckled. "Funny thing is my brother's the father"

With Rin and Sesshomaru - At Rin's house

Rin's Point of View

I pace back and forth waiting a couple of minutes for the test to show my results, I pick It up a couple times and it still didn't say, I place it back down and continue my pacing. I look down at it to show that the test was positive, my eyes widen as tears began to sting my eyes.

"Rin! Are you okay in there?" Sesshomaru shouted, as I slide down the door in the bathroom. I feel Sesshomaru bang on the door.

"Sesshomaru… I-I'm pregnant" I said, tears pouring down my red cheeks.

"Rin open the door…" I hear him say I stand up clumsily, and open the door slightly, till it was open all the way. I look up to look at his face to see his emotionless face. I jump into his arms clinging to him tightly, crying into his shirt.

"I-I'm not r-ready to be a mother!" I stuttered out. "I cant do this…" I said braking down in front of him. He clamed me down saying different things like;

"Shhh, Its okay Rin… I'm here with you through everything" He said quietly. "I promise…" He kissed the top of my head as my tears subside.

"Shouldn't we learn more about half-demon child birth?" I said quietly, I thought it was best if we do that now instead of waiting.

"Yeah, lets go do that…" He said letting go of me. "Do you want to go to my fathers? He has quiet a lot of books that could help us with it and he has some computers that we could use" He said looking down at me. I nodded my head as he grabbed my hand and took my car keys and left the house to go to his fathers house to find out information about half demon child births.

With Sango

Sango was leaving the club and went down the side walk to walk home, she yawned as she looked up at the dark musky skies. When is It ever going to be nice around here… she thought as she looked forward again. She looked across the road and seen nothing was coming so she j-walked across when she heard a loud horn beep at her, she looked at where it was came from, it was like a deer in head lights. Sango screamed as the car didn't slow down, when she felt some one pick her up and run across the road. She clung to the figure that was holding her, which was a male cause she noticed the short black silken back hair. The person placed her back on the ground as Sango looked up at her savour. He was very handsome in Sango's perspective, black hair pined back in a low pony tail, he wore black denim jeans, a purple t-shirt and a black leather jacket, also he had a black pair of Nike's.

"Thank you" She said quietly, looking down at her feet now. Sango felt a finger come under her chin and raise her face up.

"No problem" He said smirking down at her, him being a couple inches taller then her. "What's your name?" He asked looking upon her.

"Sango…And you are?" Sango questioned.

"What a beautiful name, for such a beautiful girl" He complimented with a grin, which made Sango blush. "Miroku" Miroku said.

"Nice to meet you Miroku" She said smiling, sticking out a hand for him to shake. Miroku liking the way his name just slid off her tongue beautifully.

"Back at you" He said, shaking her hand with his own. She smiled up at him.

"Well, I should get going I need to go home before it gets late" Sango said looking up and the dark rain clouds. "And before it rains" She said annoyed.

"Hey why don't I walk with you? I'm going that way anyway" He asked, looking down at a thinking Sango.

"Hm, I wouldn't mind company…So sure" She said, with a grin. They walked down the streets and Miroku seen a ally and asked Sango if that way would be quicker, she nodded as they walked down the dark ally. Sango shivered as she crossed her arms and rubbed the sides of her jacket trying to get warm when she felt someone else's jacket on her. She looked over at Miroku who was now in only his t-shirt and his leather jacket was now on her self.

"No I don't want you getting cold" She said. "I'm fine I just had cold shivers, I'm quite warm actually" Sango lied through her teeth as she forced a smile on her cold lips.

Mirkou chuckled. "Your such a bad liar, I know your cold, your lips are starting to turn blue…" He trailed off as he looked down at her plump lips.

"I-I am not lying" Sango said looking the other way. "And why are you looking at my lips anyways…" She said looking back at him. Miroku raised his hand to her face, caressing her cheek

"W-What are you d-doing…?" She stuttered out, as she felt her face leaning forward, and also her eyes were fluttering shut. Miroku did the same as their lips touched, making fireworks go off in both of their minds. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Sango had a dark blush of crimson on her cheeks. The warmth from his lips and his whole body made her whole body warm from the contact. Sango pulled back, thinking this was plain wrong cause she just met this man not even minutes ago. Her eyes still closed tightly.

"I-I can't do this… I just met you" Sango whispered out as she opened her eyes. "I have to go" She mumbled. She unwrapped her arms from his neck, removed his jacket and put it in his hands, stuffing her phone number in one of the pockets.

"Ill see you around, Miroku… My phone numbers in your jacket pocket" She said smiling slightly, walking out of the musky ally way and turned the corner, leaving Miroku stare behind her, and also leaving him alone in the dark alleyway.

With Rin and Sesshomaru

Rin and Sesshomaru make it to Sesshomaru's father's mansion. They get out of the old truck and walk up to the entrance of the huge place, and push open the door. Rin walks in to hear very quiet moans come from up stairs. Her eyes widen.

"I don't want to know" She mumbled as Sesshomaru chuckled and shut the door behind him.

"That's not My father and Izayoi, I would say they are quite louder then who you hear right now" He said in disgust. Rin giggled at how he said it.

"Okay well lets go up stairs that's where my father's study is, where he has all those books, computers and what not" He spoke walking up the stair case. Rin following after him, the moans getting louder as they went up the stairs.

"Are you sure were going the right way?" Rin questioned him, tugging on his hand that she grabbed on the way up the stairs. He nodded and we kept walking till be come to a door on the right that was closed. He turned the knob and opened it to reveal Kagome and InuYasha on his bed as InuYasha kissed a naked Kagome's body. My mouth dropped and I pushed Sesshomaru out of the room he said that was his father's 'study'.

"Sesshomaru! You pervert! That's private! I don't think you would like it if your brother and Kagome walked in on us like that!" Rin yelled, Shutting the door and said a small 'sorry' before she pushed past Sesshomaru and walked down the long unending hallway.

"Rin It was a joke! I was kidding! Cant you have a little fun?" He questioned, as Rin turned to face him.

"Do you think I'm going to go kidding around when I just find out I'm pregnant with your baby! A baby I don't think I even want!" Rin shouted, saying the last part with out even thinking…

**A/N: THIS IS OFFICALY MY LONGEST CHAPTER IVE EVER WROTE!** _(I think.. O-o) Anyways _**Thank you for reading this chapter! **_Guys If you read this I _**need a Beta **_for this story, If you think you would like to Beta this story and you are very experienced with writing _**PM **_me so I can pick who's going to be my Beta! :D Ill post in Chapter 8's A/N_** Who's my beta **_and to _**thank **_the ones who applied to be my _**beta for this****story**_! _


	8. Movie Night, Warm and Passionate Kisses

**Title: To Change Everything**

**Rating: M**

**Genres: Romance & Drama**

**Characters + Ages:**

**Rin: 22**

**Sesshomaru: 26 (Demon age is age is around 500-700 Years old..)**

**Inuyasha: 24 (Demon age is age is around 400-600) **

**Kagome: 23**

**Naraku: 32**

**Sango: 24**

**Miroku: 24**

**Kanna: 20**

**Kohaku: 22**

**SUMMARY CHANGED!**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the Characters from the Series, Manga/Anime.

**Summary:**

One night stand with a man she barely knew… without protection. When she becomes attracted to him, will love bloom between the two? Or will it crash down and burn in the pits of hell?

**Previously…**

He turned the knob and opened it to reveal Kagome and InuYasha on his bed as InuYasha kissed a naked Kagome's body. My mouth dropped and I pushed Sesshomaru out of the room he had said was his father's 'study'.

"Sesshomaru! You pervert! That's private! I don't think you would like it if your brother and Kagome walked in on us like that!" Rin yelled, shutting the door and said a small 'sorry' before she pushed past Sesshomaru and walked down the long unending hallway.

"Rin it was a joke! I was kidding! Can't you have a little fun?" he questioned, as Rin turned to face him.

"Do you think I'm going to go kidding around when I just find out I'm pregnant with your baby! A baby I don't think I even want!" Rin shouted, saying the last part without even thinking…

Chapter 8 - Learning New Things, Movie Night

Rin's POV

_Did I just say… what I think I said! Oh Kami! Someone kill me now!_ I stared at him with disbelief. For once I saw something in his eyes; hurt, and sadness. For him that was surprising. I couldn't believe I said that…

"Sesshomaru I-" I was cut off by him roughly pushing me against the wall..

"So you mean to tell me this means nothing to you?" he said, rubbing my stomach that was not yet enlarged by the incoming baby. "You don't want this baby that's inside of you that we made together? I was willing to stay by your side if indeed you were pregnant. And this is what I get? You saying that you don't even think you want this child?" His voice was calm but a bit off from his usual stoniness, staring deep into my eyes. One hand lay pressed to my stomach, the other on the wall above my head. My eyes started to tear up. He should be the one crying, not me! I started shaking uncontrollably, with tears pouring down my red stained cheeks. I squinted, trying to make the tears from falling, but it was no use.

"I only said that because I don't know if I can handle a baby! I'm not up for this! I don't think I ever was! I can barely take care of myself! Handling another life along with mine… I wouldn't be able to do it…" I stared up into his amber eyes. It was the truth; I wouldn't be able to handle another person's life along with my own.

"I'll be there through it all if I have to," he whispered against my lips. I looked up into his eyes once more before I closed them tight, leaning forward to place my lips against his. We stayed there for a couple of minutes and then pulled away, breathless. I nibbled gently at my lip, and then grab his hand.

"Come on we need to find your dad's study. We need to be prepared for this upcoming baby," I said with a smile, dragging Sesshomaru after me.

In InuTaisho's Study

I grab a nearby book that said 'Hanyou Child Birth'. I blew on the surface and dust flew everywhere. I cough and sneeze a bit. Perfect! Izayoi must have used this for when she and InuTaisho were preparing to have InuYasha. I flipped open a few pages and went straight to the index. 'The Birth' and other stuff were in order. I brought the book over to Sesshomaru who was working at one of the computers looking things up. I placed the book in front of him.

"Will this work?" I asked him, sitting on the arm of the chair. He looked down at the book and flipped through the pages, taking a glimpse of each page as he went through.

"Looks like it will work to me," he replied in a monotone voice. He glanced up at me and pecked my lips lightly. I smiled and went back to look for other books.

With Sango - Normal POV

Sango opened her door to her apartment and walked in to see she had messages on her answering machine. She pressed one of the buttons and it started reading out messages, while its doing so she walked over to the coat hanger and hung up her coat. Going over to her answering machine, she skipped a couple of messages and listened for the more important ones, like work. As she went through them she came across an important one, from Miroku. Sango's eyes widen. Why would he be trying to contact her when she just met him? She sighed and didn't even bother listening to the message, but neither did she delete it.

This confused Sango to an extent. A guy she met not even hours ago is calling her right after… Shouldn't it be a couple of days at least? Sango didn't feel like thinking about it right now all she wanted to do was sleep; sleep all day if she could! Unfortunately she could not do so. It was 6:56 and she wanted to sleep… odd of her. Sango walked down the little hall and enter one of the rooms; her bedroom. She sighed and jumped onto her bed, her back on the comfortable comforter. She looked up at the ceiling, thinking of something to do. She could call Kagome! Sango jumped up and ran out of the room to her coat that was hanging on the coat rack; she grabbed her cell out of her coat and walked back to her bedroom. She dialed Kagome's number and let the phone ring 3 rings till someone picked up.

~_Kagome speaking~ _**~Sango Speaking~**

"_H-Hello?" _Kagome spoke from the other side of the phone panting.

"**Hey, are you okay?" **Sango questioned, from hearing the panting. In an instant Kagome knew it was Sango.

"_Uh, N-Nothing I.. uh…" _Kagome trailed off all you could hear from Kagome's end of the phone was:_ "SIT BOY!" _and then a loud thud.

"**Kagome? What was that?" **She questioned, with wide eyes.

"_I was in the middle of… something… and uh InuYasha was being… a bad dog!" _She replied, unsteady. When that was said there was back round mumbling.

"**If you're busy I'll leave you guys alone" **Sango said giggling.

"_No that's okay InuYasha is being a bad puppy so no more for him!" _Kagome said teasingly. Sango laughed.

"**Well if you're not busy do you want to hang out or something? Maybe see a movie?" **Sango questioned walking back to her room and sitting on the bed.

"_That's a great idea! We should go together! Me, you, InuYasha, and whoever else you want to join us!" _Kagome's cheerful voice rung through the phone.

"**Okay sounds like a plan!" **Sango spoke excitedly. **"What time like around Nine O'clock sharp?" **

"_Okay perfect time, meet me and InuYasha at the theatre then" _

"**Will do, See ya then," **she said hanging up the phone and running out into the living room. _Maybe I could invite Miroku since I do need to know him better and he seems nice it will be my thank you to him _she thought, going through the messages to find the number once she found it she put the number in her cell and called the number. Waiting for the few rings to go through once she heard a voice come through I froze.

_~Miroku Speaking~ _**~Sango Speaking~**

"_Sango?" _Miroku questioned.

"**Hey Miroku… I was wondering if you would want to go to the movies with me and two other friends…" **

"_Sure, where you want to meet and what time?" _

"**At the theatre across town and at nine o'clock sharp" **

"_Okay I'll meet you there. See you then," _he said, and then hung up the phone. Sango ran to her room and look for something to wear for this 'double date', in her eyes that's what this was. She opened her drawer and find a pair of black low cut shorts and a white cropped top that says 'I "Heart" Nerds', also a leather jacket to fit the outfit and walking over to the mirror to look at it. She smiled at the look of the outfit she wore. It fit perfectly. She ran to the bathroom to apply a bit of makeup, once she was done she went to get her Converse All-Star shoes and quickly slid them on. She grabbed her house keys and some money, shoving them into her pocket, she walked out the door and off to the movie theatre.

With Rin and Sesshomaru - Rin's POV

I sigh and look through more of the books about the child birth and how to raise a hanyou. I look over to Sesshomaru who was lost into the information that he was trying to remember for the upcoming baby.

"I'm already sick of looking at these books and it's been like what a hour?" I said, annoyed. I heard him chuckle.

"It's still a long time for this baby, from the book it says about 7 to 8 months only cause hanyou's grow a lot faster than a normal ningen. At least you don't have to wait that extra month" He said chuckling some more. I had a frown on my lips.

"Aww, Riiin" Sesshomaru purred in my ear as I feel arms snake around my waist. Whoa! He's quick I didn't even see him get up out of his chair! I shudder under his touch feeling his hands roam under my top, I whimper at his warm touch. I feel him kiss up my neck.

"W-We shouldn't be doing this r-right n-…." I trailed off as he picked me up and brought me over to the sofa with the fire place in front of it. He placed me on the comfortable sofa and crawled atop of me kissing down my neck down to my breasts, this was going to be a long pleasurable night!

_With Kagome and InuYasha - Kagome's POV_

I pull up the black skinny jeans that lay on the floor, along with my red baggy top. I turn around to see InuYasha zipping up his pants, then grabbing a shirt from his dresser and shrug it on. I bite my lip as I slide on my shoes. I look over at the alarm clock that lay lonely on the clean dresser by InuYasha's bed, which said 8:12. Well I guess we should get going if not we won't get a good seat.

"Let's go it takes a while to ever get a seat there," I sighed, annoyed.

"Okay come on then" InuYasha said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room and down the stairs, to his car.

_At The Theater - Sango's POV - 8:36 P.M. _

I walk down the street and arrive at the theater, standing there for a bit till I look down the street and see Miroku walking this way. He changed from what he was wearing not too long ago now he was wearing dark blue baggy jeans and a black wife beater that showed off his muscles. Isn't he cold! Well then again he shouldn't be from all the body heat he gives off. I thought shyly. I look the other way so he wouldn't notice me. Unfortunately for me he noticed it was me.

"Hey Sango!" he said walking up to my side; I turn to face him and look up into his dark brown eyes. As I looked into them I got lost staring up at them.

"Sango, are you okay?" he questioned, I shook my head to get out of a daze.

"Uh… Yah I'm fine" I said nervously. He chuckled at my nervousness, I blushed looking away. Come on Kagome get your ass here why don't you! This is so awkward! I look over to the road and see Kagome and InuYasha walking toward me and Miroku. Yes! Finally! Once Kagome and InuYasha are in front of us I introduce them to Miroku and introduce Miroku to Kagome and InuYasha.

"Kagome, InuYasha meet Miroku!" I said with a smile. "Miroku meet Kagome and InuYasha" InuYasha shook his hand, and he greeted Kagome by kissing her hand. InuYasha growled. I laughed. He's so over protective of Kagome. I look at my cell phone to see the time was; 8:43.

"Guys I think we should go find what movie we should see, cause its 8:43" I said looking at my cell phone. We all nodded and walked into the theatre. I look up at all the movies that were playing and right away I knew what movie I wanted to watch!

" Oh my god! I choose The Smurfs!" I squealed happily, Kagome agreed with the movie choose now all we got to do now is get the boys to agree! But the boys shook their heads.

"No way in hell! I'm not going to see that movie!" they both shouted in unison. Kagome and I looked at each other as if we had a idea, then we nodded. I walk over to Miroku and snake my arms around his neck, leaning my head up to his ear. I purred seductive words in his ear, after I did that he nodded and he was all for watching the movie. I smirked to myself, pulling away from his ear and giving him a peck on the lips. I turn to look at Kagome and she did the same thing I did. I laughed and grabbed hold of Miroku's hand, dragging him to the desk was you pay for your tickets. I took out some money from my pocket as the lady started asking what movie we wanted to watch.

"The Smurfs in 3D and theirs only two of us" I said smiling.

"Your total comes to twenty-seven dollars and ninety-eight cents" The lady spoke and I was about to place the money for the tickets but was stopped by Miroku. I looked over at him surprised.

"No, I'm paying," he said to me. I shook my head at him as if saying no.

"This is my thank you… you're not paying" I said looking up at him with pleading eyes. He looked away and mumbled 'fine'. I place the amount that was asked and took hold of his hand.

"You guys are a cute couple," she said with a giggle. My face went a dark shade of crimson.

"N-No were not a couple!" I said rushed, Miroku cheeks were tinted a light pink. The girl laughed a bit more and I dragged Miroku over to the side to wait for Kagome and InuYasha. I let go of his hand and crossed my arms across my chest. He chuckled at me. I look over to see Kagome and InuYasha walking our way, now it was time to go get the popcorn and drinks! We all walk over to where you order your pop corn and drinks and got what we wanted and went to the theatre that was the one with The Smurfs. I look at the seats and pick 4 seats so we could sit by each other, in order it went Me, Miroku, InuYasha, and Kagome.

An Hour and a Half later

"Oh my god! I LOVE THAT MOVIE!" Kagome and I said in unison as we walk out of the theatre. The guys groaned.

"Hey you guys know you like it!" I said looking over toward them. They rolled their eyes, I sighed.

"Whatever," I said annoyed, looking over toward the stores beside us. I feel arms snake around my waist and pulled me back against a rock hard chest. I arch my back that was no longer slouched.

"Miroku let go of me!" I shouted, I look over beside me and Miroku was standing right beside me. I blinked a couple of times and turned my face to look behide me to see a spiky black haired boy with some hair pulled into a pony tail. He had freckles and brown eyes. I sighed in relief.

"Whoa, Big Sis no need to get mad it's only me" He spoke, letting go of my waist and took the other free spot on the other side of me. I put my hand on my chest with heaving breaths.

"Kami, Kohaku don't scare me like that!" I shouted. "What are you doing out here anyway?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Had a date with Kanna," he said with a grin. "She got a cab home, and I wanted to walk so I did"

"Oh that's nice..." she said annoyed. Her brother can get many dates, but I don't? Am I not pretty and sluttish like a lot of other girls!

"What's wrong Sango?" I look over to Miroku as he asked me that.

"Oh…It's nothing," I said with a fake smile. "Nothing at all…"

"Sango, I'm going to go me and InuYasha need to get home. I'll talk to you later," Kagome said waving at me "Oh Yah, Nice meeting you Miroku!"

"You too," he said.

"Bye Kags, talk to you later" I shouted. Okay now this was awkward. My brother on my left and a guy I barely know on my right.

"Kohaku I'll talk to you later I guess," I said with a fake smile.

"Okay bye!" he said and started jogging to his house.

"I know that smile is fake," Miroku said looking over at me.

"And how do you know that Mr. Smarty Pants! You think you know me but you don't," I said walking in front of him, stopping him in his spot and pointing my finger into his rock hard chest.

"Because I just know it you have no emotion in your eyes or your voice," he spoke looking down upon me. I bit my lip nervously. He was right about that.

"W-Well, it's not fair okay?" I said angered, looking away from him. I crunched my eye brows together, little tears roll down my face. I look away from him more trying to make sure he didn't see me crying. I sniffled, damn it!

"Are…Are you crying..?" he questioned me; I whip around to look up at him.

"Okay Maybe I am! So what?" I wipe my tears away with my sleeve.

"What's not fair?" he questioned me once again. This guy is full of questions that want and demand for an answer.

"That my younger brother can get dates, but yet I can't..? Am I not pretty enough? I mean do I have to be a slut like a lot of other girls?" I said pouring all my thoughts out to him, a guy that saved my life and that I only met today… "But I'm going to be a supporting sister and be happy for him…Well try..." I said looking away embarrassed. I feel bare hands at my hips pulling me back; I was against his body, still as a stick. He started whispering in my ear.

"You don't need to change for anyone. I guess you just haven't found the right guy yet…But he's out there somewhere…" he spoke. "I've only known you for not even 3 hours and I'm already having a liking toward you, and I want to get to know you better…If not for the guys who are clueless not to have an instant liking to you… Then do it at least for me… You're beautiful the way you are, Sango…" he continued. My eyes widen at what he said, tears slid down my blushing cheeks. I turned around to face him and I jumped at him hugging him to death.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me..." I said, pulling away from the hug. I leaned up and kissed him. This time it wasn't a kiss it was the same kind of kiss like they had when they were in the ally… warm and passionate.

A/N: Im really suprised i got alot of people telling me to continue this story O_O But This is your chapter for now and Ill try to update when i can! Thanks pam for betaing! :D Really apreachate that and also I thank the people who reviewed! ^ -^ Hope to hear what you got to say about this chaper


	9. Yet again another Authors note

Hey Guys! I'm sorry for not updating :/ I'm really bad with keeping track of when I should start writing and what not and I cant think of much to add but I'm getting there and I'm coming up with a few ideas as I go. PLEASE do not think I have stopped updating cause I haven't I just am really busy with school since of my marks and drama! ~sigh~ Just keep looking out for my updates cause I'm going to make my self finish a few chapters by the end of the week. Bye for now!

-Twists


	10. Ultrasound

**Title: To Change Everything**

**Rating: M**

**Genres: Romance & Drama**

**Characters + Ages:**

**Rin: 22**

**Sesshomaru: 26 (Demon age is age is around 500-700 Years old..)**

**Inuyasha: 24 (Demon age is age is around 400-600) **

**Kagome: 23**

**Naraku: 32**

**Sango: 24**

**Miroku: 24**

**Kanna: 20**

**Kohaku: 22**

**SUMMARY CHANGED!**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the Characters from the Series, Manga/Anime.

**Summary:**

One night stand with a man she barely knew… without protection. When she becomes attracted to him, will love bloom between the two? Or will it crash down and burn in the pits of hell?

**Previously…**

"You don't need to change for anyone. I guess you just haven't found the right guy yet…But he's out there somewhere…" he spoke. "I've only known you for not even 3 hours and I'm already having a liking toward you, and I want to get to know you better…If not for the guys who are clueless not to have an instant liking to you… Then do it at least for me… You're beautiful the way you are, Sango…" he continued.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me..." I said, pulling away from the hug. I leaned up and kissed him. This time it wasn't a kiss it was the same kind of kiss like they had when they were in the ally… warm and passionate.

Chapter 9 - Ultrasound

2 month's later..

Normal POV - With Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Sesshy…?" Rin said looking in the mirror in their bed room.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru questioned as he looked over at his pregnant girlfriend.

"Im getting fat…" Rin spoke turning side on and looked at her slowly enlarging stomach in the mirror, she had taken her navel ring out cause it wasn't a good thing to have in when she was pregnant, She could put it back in after her pregnancy was over or she might have to get it re-pierced. In those two months Rin had quit her job and was now going to be a stay home woman, and with the baby coming she was going to have to stay home and take care of the little hanyou. Since Sesshomaru's father owned a company and Sesshomaru worked for them, they would have enough to support himself, Rin and the upcoming baby. Sesshomaru sighs and stands up, making his way over to Rin, snaking his arms around her waist and whispering in her ear softly.

"Your not fat.. Your pregnant there's a difference" He spoke with the normal monotone voice. He lifted her shirt up slightly, till it was beneath her breasts. Placing his hand down on the small bulging out stomach. Rin frowned and kept staring into the mirror sideways, She didn't think there was much difference. Sesshomaru sighed quietly again. _Here comes the hormones that Iyazoi had warned me about…one moment she's angry and then the next she's upset for getting angry…_

"Being pregnant isn't any fun…" Rin mumbled, Sesshomaru chuckled slightly and pull down Rin's shirt. He walked over to the calendar on the wall near the mirror, and placed his finger on the day it was. It was Thursday. The little box on the calendar marked as it was Rin's first ultrasound to see how the baby was, the time they had to go there was at two P.M. sharp.

"Rin… did you forget you had your first ultrasound today?" Sesshomaru spoke looking at the girl that didn't move from her spot by the mirror, Rin looked over her shoulder and looked at Sesshomaru. Walking over to where Sesshomaru stood she looked at the calendar.

"Oh Yah I did forget about it" Rin sounded surprised as she looked over at the clock that read; one-twenty-four P.M. Rin's eyes widen.

"Well we should get ready or we miss our appointment!" Rin said, jogging/waddling over to her closet, and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt that said 'I'm Pregnant, Not Fat'. Kagome had gotten it for her last month when they went shopping in the mall. She went over to their bed and put the clothes on it she slipped off her pajama bottoms and slipped into her even more tighter skinny jeans buttoning them up, she grabbed her pajama top and moved it to go over her head and slipped into the pink t-shirt.

"Im Ready!" Rin shouted excitedly, While she was changing Sesshomaru had changed into a pair of black slacks, a white t-shirt, and a sweater. Rin looked over at the clock that said one-thirty P.M. Rin grabbed her leather jacket from the closet that Sesshomaru had bought her a week ago. Walking over to the door she opened it and walked down the many stairs that led to the main entrance, Sesshomaru following close behind her. She slipped on her flats and waited for Sesshomaru to put on his shoes. Sesshomaru grabbed a pair of car keys on the rack and went to the garage with the cars his dad owns and his own. Out of the six cars that were in that humongous; he owned two. A Dodge Caliber; and a Chevy Camaro. The keys he grabbed were for his Chevy Camaro. Sesshomaru ran over to the passengers side and open the door for Rin. She jumped in and then he shut the door and went over to the drivers side and hopped in and put the keys in the ignition. They drove for what seemed like a hour but in reality it was only twenty minutes. Pulling into the hospital parking lot Sesshomaru parked and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Rin opens her door and climbs out, shuts the door and she was on her way into the hospital building. Not having much time Sesshomaru catches up to her quickly and soon were near the place where you would get a ultrasound. Looking from left to right Rin seen a few people sitting in the chairs near by waiting to see the doctor. Rin took a seat near a elderly woman and Sesshomaru sat to the other side of her. She found her self zoning out and was looking at the posters on the walls of the waiting room. What caught her attention and also brought her back to reality was loud wails coming from a baby that sat in its mothers arms and her stomach bulging out beneath the baby. Rin's eyes narrowed at the screeches from the little child, that looked about one and a half years old. She was going to really have a baby just like that one, and watch it grow old and watch it change through out the life cycle, she was terrified. She felt a large and warm hand grab hold of hers gently. Turning her head to face Sesshomaru, he had his normal emotionless face on, just sitting here staring at her.

"Rin it will be alright okay?" Sesshomaru reassures her, squeezing her hand gently. She smiles at him slightly and squeezing his hand back.

"Rin" Rin's startled by her name being called so she turns her head to the side to see the secretary call her name and pointed to a room beside her. "The doctor will be right with you, Miss Mari" She spoke as Rin and Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the Ultrasound room.

Author's Note: Ahh! I'm sorry for the delay! :/ I'm kinda slow with every thing, and I kinda have a lot of stories on my hands! I keep complaining to my friend that I have to many stories going on and she keeps telling me to get one done and I don't know which one to finish cause I'm like excited to see reviews from every one that has been reviewing! Please review and please no flames I've been getting reviews telling me that I did something wrong or I need to get a beta and stuff and its really bothering me, I mean people that are writing their own story is aloud to do what we want with it, we aren't New Yorks Best Sellers are we so I mean who ever keeps complaining about little things like that please stop if you cant then don't read my story/stories. Anyways Bye for now hope you liked this chapter! c:


End file.
